Touch screens, also referred as touch panels, have been widely used in various electronic products and accepted by consumers. Therefore, the industry is constantly working to improve the touch screen display technology to provide consumers with a better user experience.
Among various types of touch screens, a projected capacitive touch screen is a type of commonly used touch screen, which utilizes a change in capacitance generated when a finger touches a capacitive touch panel to implement a touch function. The projected capacitive touch screen can be divided into an out-cell type and an embedded type according to the structure of the touch module thereof. The embedded type capacitive touch screens can be divided into On-Cell touch screens and In-Cell touch screens, and the In-Cell touch screens can be further divided into Hybrid In-cell (HIC) capacitive touch screens and Full In-cell (FIC) capacitive touch screens.
In the existing FIC capacitive touch screen, the touch electrode is integrated on the array substrate or the color film substrate in a block structure, and an extra touch lead is required to connect to the touch electrode. The problems, such as the short circuit between the touch lead and other signal lines, or the abnormal connection between the touch lead and the touch electrode, etc., will easily appear, and the defect can be caused during the touch lead being manufactured, which reduces the yield of the product.